Juste une Lumière
by Octoplus
Summary: Lors de la Grande bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter se sacrifie pour vaincre Voldemort. Dix ans plus tard, le monde sorcier tremble devant une nouvelle menace. Parfois, il suffit juste d'une petite lumière pour guider un peuple dans l'obscurité. Et si Harry avait une nouvelle fois survécu ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Bienvenue sur le prologue de cette nouvelle histoire. Bonne lecture ! (Une petit review fait toujours plaisir !)**

* * *

**Juste** **une** **Lumière**

**Prologue**

_22 Décembre 1998_

Toute la facade Ouest du château de Poudlard était en ruine. La tour d'astronomie, qui s'élevait autrefois au point culimant de l'achitecture n'était à ce moment pas plus haute que le deuxième étage.

De la fumée noire s'échapait des fenêtres, coupant toute visibilité à l'interieur même de l'enceinte. Pourtant, des lumières que l'on pouvait attribuer à des flammes brillaient à travers le voile sombre.

Le bruit des sorts s'entrechoquants, des corps tombant au sol et des cris de douleur éclaitait dans tous le rez-de-chaussé du château. Dans le couloir principale menant vers la grande salle, des corps de sorciers sans vie gisaient à même le sol. A leur côté, araignées à la taille improbable, Trolls et Géants semblaient leur tenir compagnie dans la mort.

Un sortilège multicolore filla à travers le couloir, s'écrasant contre le mur sans provoquer le moidre effet. Dans la Grande Salle, le coeur de la bataille faisait rage, et il n'était pas rare que des sort jeté un peu trop vite ne se perde contre la pierre.  
Les tables des quatres maisons n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Déchirés de toute part, les meubles qui autrefois acceuillaient bon nombre d'élèves Sorciers étaient éventrés et du bois éclaté se répandait dans toute la salle.

Un sorcier marcha sur l'une de ces planches qui se cassa sous son poid, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Ron Weasley jura en se rattrapant de sa jambe valide et évita de justesse un sortilège qui fonçait dans sa direction. Levant sa baguette, il eleva un bouclier autour de lui pour se proteger des attaques à venir et regarda la salle dans sa globalité.

Hermione se trouvait à quelques pas devant lui, tout juste sous le drapeau Gryffondor qui, détaché du mur, tombait au sol comme au ralentis. Son visage n'exprimait que la douleur, la haine et la rage de vaincre. Dans un cri, elle propulsa sa baguette en avant et de la magie dorée s'en échappa. Le Mangemort inconnu qui se prit de plein fouet le sortilège s'envola dans les airs dans emettre le moindre son avant de tomber lourdement sur ce qui avait été le pupitre de Dumbledore.

Attiré par le bruit de la chute, un Troll se retourna et acheva le pauvre mangemort d'un coup de massue puissant et adroit. Une limière le frappa à la tempe et, en grognant, il fit face à son agresseur.  
Neville n'attendit pas que le Troll n'arme son bras et lui lança une salve de puissant sort qui le fit perdre l'équilibre.

Le géant tomba au sol, provoquant une secousse tout autour de lui. Lupin, qui avat observé la scène tout en protegeant un groupe d'élève derrière lui, leva sa baguette à son tour et d'une technique de découpe, décapita le Troll blessé.

Même la tête coupée, le troll continua de battre des bras pendant plusieurs seconde avant de se calmer. Ses bras touchèrent le sol au moment même au sa dernière parcelle de vie s'envolait.

Les vitres se cassèrent soudainement, fragilisé par l'arrivée des Dragons. Deux créatures ailées hurlèrent leur rage et crachèrent une gerbe de flamme qui enflamma une partie de la salle.

Dans la pièce se fut la débandade.

Une centaine de Sorcier, professeurs, élèves, membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et Mangemort fuyèrent le feu dans un même mouvement de panique.

Les créatures magiques à la solde du seigneur noir, indolore pour la plupart, ne remarquère même pas que leur corps brulait. Une Araignée s'écroula au sol lorsqu'une de ses patte se consuma entierement. Surprise que l'un de ses membres avait disparut, elle cracha une toile qui englua une élève de Serdaigle avec un Mangemort. Les deux sorciers que tout opposait mourrurent communément, la même expression de douleur et de terreur sur le visage.

Le toit explosa l'instant suivant. Le ciel magique sombra dans des nuages noirs avant de s'éffacer après avoir lancé son dernier éclair magique.

Hermione Granger agita ses bras pour que les sorciers en état de courrir la rejoigne à l'exterieur où ils étaient à l'abris de tous risques d'éboulements.  
Ron hurla à ses frères de déguerprir de la salle le plus vite possible tout en cherchant une autre personne des yeux. Depuis le début de la bataille il ne l'avait pas vu. Ginny, sa seule et unique soeur était introuvable.

Un Dragon cracha sa fureur vers les fuyards. Les flammes percutèrent la pierre avant de toucher son premier être vivant. La statue sur son chemin se liquéfia en un instant, se transformant en une sorte de liquide brulant et menacant.

Un sorcier trébuchant, ses pieds s'enmellant dans sa robe, il roula sur lui même sur trois tour avant de finir carbonisé par le feu.

Hermione mit une main devant ses yeux pour se proteger la fumée qui envahissait même la cour exterieur.

Tout autour d'eux, des cris se firent entendre, et des dizaines de mangemort qui n'était jusqu'alors pas dans la bataille déferlèrent sur les sorcier du bien.

Le carnage fut totale et la jeune femme ne dût sa survie qu'à un reflexe coup de chance qui lui permtit de repousser la majeur partie des sort lancés dans sa direction.

Dans un fracas tonitruant, la tour d'astronomie termina sa chute dans la seconde cour de Poudlard. Plusieurs dizaines de tonnes de Pierre s'écroula, couvrant le bruit de la bataille et nappant une grande partie du chateau dans un nuage gris qui s'attaquait à la gorge.

Hermione passa en revue ce qui venait de se passer et esperait qu'il n'y avait maintenant plus personne dans cette cour lorsque la tour s'était effrondré.

Dans le ciel, quatre Dragon tournait maintenant autour du chateau tel des aigles cherchant leur proie. Parfois, l'un d'eux s'élancait en piquer vers le sol, attrapait un sorcier et s'envolait avec lui dans ses serres. Le pauvre homme cria et en perdre ses poumons avant de se faire dévorer.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione. Autour d'elle, tout n'était que carnage, désolation, mort, sang, terreur...

Cette bataille qui avait commencé des heures plus tôt ne semblait jamais prendre fin et la tournure que celle-ci prenait était catastrophique.

L'armée de Voldemort gagnait du terrain, ils étaient plus nombreux et plus fort qu'eux.

Une masse rouge passa devant ses yeux et elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

Ginny Weasley retournait à l'interieur même du chateau où tout menacait de s'effrondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Hermione essaya de lui crier quelque chose, en vain.

Comment se faire comprendre, alors que la fumée cachait la visiblité et que le bruit des combats empêchait toute communication ?

Ne voyant pas d'autre solution pour empecher son amie de courir vers une mort certaine, Hermione lui emboita le pas.

En agandissant sa foulée, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle était blessée au mollet. Grimaçant de douleur, elle ne ralentit pourtant pas d'un pouce.

Quelqu'un manqua de la percuté,avant de la prendre par les bras et l'éntrainer vers l'avant. Ron venait de la rejoindre et, tout comme elle, il poursuivait sa soeur.

Puis ils s'avançaient, plus ils s'éloignaient de la zone des combats. Les corps au sol se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et les créatures vivante de plus en plus rare.

Le couple déboula dans la cage d'escalier menant vers les étages superieur. Le sol tremblait autour d'eux et une partie des escaliers s'étaient déjà effrondré.

Le souffle d'Hermione se coupa lorsqu'elle remarqua Ginny, devant elle, le visage tourné vers les étages superieur.

Un terrible combat faisait rage quelques mètres plus haut.

Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres, tenait entre ses main le visage du survivant qui grognait de douleur.  
Dans un geste brouillon, Harry donna un coup de pied dans les jambes de son agresseur qui de surprise relacha sa prise. Se jetant dans l'escalier qui tournait en dessous de lui, Harry chuta contre les marches et hurla de douleur.

Mais déjà Voldemort était sur lui, à peine quelques centimètre les séparaient. Levant le bras, Voldemort hurla un sortilège de mort alors qu'Harry brandissait sa baguette devant lui pour se proteger.

Un éclair blanc éblouit Hermione qui fut obligée de détacher son regard. Les tremblements autour d'elle s'intensifièrent et elle du s'accrocha et bras de Ron pour ne pas perdre l'équillibre.

Lorsqu'elle put ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, elle du cligner des paupières plusieurs fois avant que sa vu ne se stabilise.

Sur les marches de l'escalier, Harry se tenait debout, seul. Voldemort avait disparut, volatilisé.

Le coeur d'Hermione tembourinait dans sa poitrine, n'osant même penser à ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Puis une secousse la fit revenir à la raison. Un mur s'écroula à côté d'elle et elle Ron l'entraina en arrière pour ne pas qu'elle se face écraser par une pierre. A ses côté, la jeune fille remarqua que Ginny, elle aussi était entrainée par son frère.

Juste avant de passer par la porte qui la menait vers l'exterieur, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Harry.

Le survivant n'avait pas bougé, il était immobile, regardant fixement devant lui. L'esalier ceda sous lui et il fut entrainé vers le bas sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de se retenir. Des pierres et de la roche s'éffrondrèrent au même endroit que lui et un nuage de fumée noir s'eleva la où le survivant avait chuté.

Hermione hurla.

* * *

_22 Décembre 2008 – Dix ans plus tard._

Hermione souffla sur ses mains pour degeler ses doigts engourdies par le froid. Une buée transparante s'échappa de sa bouche et une douce chaleur réconforta sa main.

Tout autour d'elle, les bruits semblaient comme étouffée par la neige. Des flocons de glace tombaient tranquillement autour de la jeune fille avec pour seule contrainte le bon vouloir du vent.

Au côté d'Hermione, Ron la tenait pas les épaules. Ils avançaient côte à côte, trébuchant par moment lorsque la neige, plus profonde par endroit, arrivait à les surprendre.

Des maisons au toit fumant, revelant un bon feu à l'interieur, défilèrent devant eux sans qu'ils ne prennent la peine de les admirer.  
Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils marchèrent en silence, n'écoutant que le bruit de leurs pas.

Bientôt, les batiments se firent de plus en plus rare et il débouchèrent dans se qui semblait être un cimetière.

Hermione s'arrêta à l'endroit ou deux grilles métalliques ouverte les acceuillaient.  
D'une pression réconfortante sur l'épaule, Ron lui proposa de s'avancer un peu plus et les jambes de la jeune femme s'executèrent.

Les tombes défilèrent autour d'eux dans un silence genant. Elle étaient de toutes formes. Parfois alongée ou pointée vers le ciel, elle avaient pourtant un point commun : Toute était de couleur sombre, grise ou noire.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une dalle et Ron dégagea d'un mouvement de bras la neige qui s'était accumulée sur la pierre.

_Ci-gît Harry Potter._

__Sans un mot, le rouquin sortit sa baguette et la fit danser devant lui. De nouvelles écritures se gravèrent en dessous de la première phrase.

_Ci-ît Harry Potter._

_Liberateur du monde sorcier, Héros de la Grande Guerre de Poudlard._

Doucement, Ron caressa le dos d'Hermione alors que celle-ci ne détachait plus son regard de la pierre.

Si la femme ne montrait rien, il était indégniable qui ses yeux étaient plus brillants que d'habitude.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortis. Sentant qu'il devait l'aider, Ron prit la parole le premier.

"Salut Harry, la forme ?"

Ron sentit un coup de coude le frapper dans les côtes, lui indiquant qu'une certaine personne à ses côtés n'appréciait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Il grimaça.

"Quoi ? On est pas là pour prendre de ses nouvelles ?" dit le garçon en haussant ses sourcils.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, le nez retroussé.

Sans un mot, elle s'agenouilla au niveau de la tombe.

"Harry, " murmura t-elle. "Tu nous manques tellements."

Au loin, un feu d'artifices explosa dans le ciel et des feux multicolore illuminèrent la nuit.

"La fête de la victoire vient de commencer" remarqua Ron, les yeux river vers les cieux.

Hermione fit la moue. Elle se retourna vers la tombe.

"J'aurais tellement aimer que tu puisses voir le monde qui tu as permis de faire naître."

En plus des feux d'artifices, les cries de joies, de festivités et de bonne humeur arrivèrent jusqu'à leur oreilles.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut sans la retenir qu'une larme glissa le long de la joue d'Hermione.

* * *

**Prologue fin, à bientôt pour le chaptitre 1 : "Un monde en paix.**

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette mise en bouche et si l'histoire vous interesse ! Aussi, si vous preferez un format de parution rapide (avec des chapitres court) et une parution plus lente mais avec des chapitres plus long ?**


	2. Un monde en paix

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Juste une Lumière Chapitre 01 : Un monde en paix

Hermione étira son son dos en trant ses bras vers le plafond et laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Devant elle, une plume magique copiait sur un parchemin neuf toute une série d'inscription qu'elle prenait à partir des quelques photographies posées sur la table.

La jeune femme fit retomber son bras contre la table et regarda autour d'elle. Seule dans son bureau, une légère brise s'échappait de la fenêtre, provoquant un petit mouvement de rideau. Une pile de papier haute de plusieurs centimètres et manquant à tous moment de s'écrouler se trouvait dans un coin de son bureau alors que divers encriers de differentes couleurs s'alignaient tout du long.

Hermione tapota son doigt contre le bois brillant de sa table, alignant son rythme avec celui de sa plume magique.  
Dans un dernier crissement, la plume termina de faire son travail et Hermione regarda de plus près le parchemin.

Elle souffla doucement pour faire sécher l'encre et secoua la feuille pour que le proccessus aille encore plus vite. Si sur les photos les signes gravé sur de la roche, du bois ou dans de la terre étaient difficilement lisiblent, ils étaient bien plus clair sur le parchemin.

Une vingtaine de runes, glyphes et inscriptions hiéroglyphiques noircissaient le parchemin d'encre et Hermione fronça les sourcils en étudiant les signes un par un.  
Son doigts passa sur l'un deux, imitant ses courbes tout en cherchant sa signification profonde.

Un peu en retrait sur le bureau ce trouvait une photo de Ron en habit du dimanche, souriant sur la photo comme un enfant. Un coup de vent faisait s'envoler son couvre chef démodé et on le voyait courir à sa poursuite loin dans le cadre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne disparaisse. Juste à côté, une autre photo un peu plus grande trônait en place centrale. Elle affichait le visage d'une petite fille rieuse aux cheveux roux clair et à l'oeil malicieux. Tournée vers le cadre d'à côté, la petite fille sembla rire des mésaventures de Ron, dévoilant des dents de laits dont certaines étaient tombées.

Enfin, le dernier cadre sur le brueau, plus petit que les autres, montrait un jeune homme brun, au visage sombre et à l'air occupés. Celui-ci ne regardait pas l'apparail photographique et semblait prit dans un travail qui monopolisait son esprit. Le visage tourné vers son parchemin, il écrivait sans s'interrompre un instant.

Hermione se surprise à tousser sans l'avoir prémidité. Elle se racla la gorge et se leva de son siège avant de se diriger vers un casier d'où elle sortit une bouteille d'eau. Au passage, elle froissa le parchemin qu'elle étudiait et le jeta dans la corbeille à papier. La boule rejoignit tout un amoncellement de papiers similaires.  
La femme but une longue gorgée et une goutte coula sur ses lèvre. Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un mouvement de bras et souffla de soulagement.

La sorcière était habillée de sa traditionelle robe noire, et ses cheveux bruns clairs attachés en queue de cheval se balancait sur ses épaules. Un simple gilet de couleur rouge aparaissait sur quelques centimètres au niveau de son cou, juste en dessous du petit pendentif brillant à la pierre précieuse discrète, presque invisible.

Un coup d'oeil lancé vers l'horloge accrochée au mur blanc informa la jeune femme qu'il était sept heure trente. Hermione rangea une partie de ses affaires, classa ses dossier avant de les ranger dans son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

Dans le couloir, Hermione appuya deux fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avant d'ouvrir la porte menant vers les escaliers. Derrière celle-ci, s'il y avait dans un premier temps une série de marches menant vers les étages inferieur, les escaliers se déplacèrent soudainement dans un grondement sonore et un ascenseur apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Dans un petit bip, le metal de l'ouverture s'écarta, décoilant l'interieur de la machine. Un sorcier dans la quarantaine salua Hermione d'un mouvement de tête et se déplaca sur le côté pour laisser la place à la femme d'entrer.

"Votre service est terminée, Granger ?" demanda t-il d'une voix grave sans tourner son visage vers elle.

Hermione appuya sur la touche menant au rez-de-chaussé avant d'hocha sa tête de haut en bas.

"Impossible de faire quelque chose de productif aujourd'hui, je préfère ne pas gacher la soirée et la passer avec ma famille, Ducker." répondit-elle en s'appuyant contre la paroie de l'ascenseur.

Le grondement de la machine se fit bientôt entendre et une légère secousse indiqua à la sorcière que l'ascenseur s'était mis en mouvement.

Ducker se gratta le cou tout en grognant.

"On a tous fait la fait la fête hier..." dit-il en fermant les yeux et en passant sa main sur son front, comme s'il voulait faire passer un mal de tête rémanant. " C'est incroyable que le ministère ne nous laisse pas une journée de plus, c'est la fête de la Victoire tout de même !"

Hermione ne répondit pas. Pincant ses lèvres, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

L'ascenseur se stabilisa finalement et la double porte métallique s'ouvrit sur une immense salle grouillant de sorciers et sorcières.

Hermione se dégagea rapidemment, saluant tout juste d'un geste de la main le sorcier avec qui elle avait partager la machine et accélera le pas en direction du fond de la pièce, là où la majorité des sorciers se dirigeait.

Grande comme un stade sportif, la salle avait une allure ovale et était largement éclairée par des torches magique placeés à intervalle régulier. Au centre s'élevait une immense statue représentant un homme, baguette d'une main, de l'autre saluant avec un chapeau haut de forme. En passant devant, Hermione laissa glisser son regard sur la petite inscription qui se trouvait sous les pieds de l'homme : "_Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie 1947 – 2008, Héros de la Grande Guerre, investigateur du nouveau Ministère._"

Hermione passa devant sans un mot. Une sorcière la salua d'un mouvement de main auquel la jeune femme répondit par un sourire. La sorcière blonde lui lança un regard interrogatoire et bougea ses lèvres. Si Hermione n'entendit pas se quelle disait dans le brouhaha ambiant, elle comprit néanmoins que celle-ci lui demandait si elle s'en allait.

Répondant par l'affirmative, elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et arriva enfin à la destination qu'elle souhaitait : Les cheminées.

Une file de plusieurs mètres s'étendait déjà devant chacuns des âtres et Hermione fit une mine boudeuse avant de se placer derrière la file qu'elle estimait la plus rapide.

"Ah Hermione ! Je voulais te voir, tu t'en vas déjà ?"

Un jeune homme qui semblait tout juste sortir de Poudlard, les cheveux brun coupé court et des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils semblaient presque irréels, s'approcha d'Hermione un classeur à la main.

Hermione l'acceuilla en souriant.

"Que fais-tu ici Stan ? Je croyais que tu avais hérité de Jack en tant que maitre de stage, et je doute qu'il te laisse partir si tôt..."

Le sorcier dévoila toutes ses dents.

"Monsieur Robton est completement H.S suite à la fête de la Victoire d'hier, c'est lui qui est partis plus tôt aujourd'hui et moi qui ai fait du zèle..."

Hermione haussa un sourcils. Elle s'avança d'un pas en même temps qu'un sorcier venait d'entrer dans le cheminée à quelques mètres de là.

"J'aimerais savoir s'il était possible que vous jetiez un coup d'oeil à mes recherches ?" demanda t-il, le regard presque suppliant.

Hermione soupira.

"Stan, tu sais bien que je ne suis plus ton responsable, ce n'est plus à moi de..."

Stan claqua ses mains à plat devant lui, comme s'il allait prier une divinité.

"S'il te plait !" insista t-il, les yeux brillants. "Robton n'accepte jamais d'y prêter attention et je suis sûr de ma théorie, cette fois !"

Hemrione soupira et tendit la main à contre coeur. Le garçon placa son classeur entre les doigts de la jeune femme et prit sa main un court instant.

"Merci Hermione, je savait que tu me comprendrais !"

D'un geste souple, Hermione frappa la tête du jeune sorcier avec le classeur qu'elle venait de recevoir.

"J'accepte uniquement parce tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance d'avoir eu Jack pour cette année... Mais c'est la dernière fois !"

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit et il quitta précipitament les lieux juste après un petit clin d'oeil malicieux. Le tour d'Hermione arriva l'instant suivant, et la sorcière entra dans la cheminée. Des flammes vertes lui mordaient les jambes et, lança une poingée de poudre, elle hurla le nom de sa destination.

"Le Terrier !"

Aussitôt, son corps fut projeté dans les airs et elle se sentit balançée dans tous les sens. Cognant contre les paroies, elle grimaça lorsqu'un virage pariculirement abrupte manqua de lui déboiter le dos. La traversée dura plusieurs longues secondes et elle acceuillit avec bonheur le choc de l'atterrissage.

Manquant de trébucher, Hermione se rattrapa au dernier moment à la rambarde en fer et essuya le reste de suie qui s'était accrochée à sa robe. Elle ne fit pas plus d'un pas dans le salon avant qu'une tornade rousse n'accoure jusqu'à elle et lui saute dans les bras.

"Maman !"

Hermione rattrapa de justesse la petite tornadeet tourna sur elle même dans un même élan. Elle rigola tout en reposant la petite fille habillée avec une robe à fleur au sol.

"Eh bien Rose, en voilà une façon d'acceuillir sa maman !"

La petite fille glonfla ses joues en une mine boudeuse et tira sa langue avant de serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

"Tu n'as pas trop embeté grand mère Molly aujourd'hui, au moins ?"

Hermione sentit que sa fille contre elle bouger sa tête négativement. Pour appuyer sa réponse, Molly arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage bienveillant.

"Bonjour Molly." salua Hermione avant de prendre la patriache de la famille Wealsey dans ses bras. Rose ne quittait plus les jambes de sa mère et restait accroché par un bout de la robe d'Hermione.

"T'as fille à été une amour, comme toujours, Hermione. Tu devrais me la laisser plus souvent, tu sais ?"

Hermione posa sa main sur la tête de Rose.

"Et me séparer de mon petit coeur ? Jamais !" répondit-elle en tirant à son tour la langue. Rose fit de même, imitant la grimace de sa mère.

Molly ria et tira gentillement la joue de Rose en guise de vengeance. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit au même moment, dévoilant un roux couvert de boue et transpirant de sueur.

"Tu es rentré chérie ? Nous t'attendions pour plus tard !"

Traversant le salon, Ron déposa son chapeau de paille sur la table et prit sa femme dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

"Alors pendant que je travail, monsieur s'amuse de la jardin, à ce que je vois ?!" remarqua Hermione avec un ton sec.

Le joues de Ron devinrent rouge écarlates, il bafouilla.

"Ce n'est pas ça Hermione ! Avec la fête, il était inutile degarder la boutique ouverte, et comme Rose était chez maman, je suis venu plus tôt et..."

"Et tu en as profité pour dégnomer le jardin, Ron, j'ai l'impression que tu oublies que ça va bientôt faire dix ans que nous sommes mariés ?" Elle conlcua avec un bref baisé.

Le rouquin cligna des yeux, une expression de surprises sur le visage. Il éclata de rire.

"Tu me fais peur des fois tu sais ?"

Molly prit la main de Rose et l'entraina un peu à l'écart, lui proposant de l'aider à préparer le repas. Hermione sortit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège de lavement juste avant que Ron ne s'affala sur la canapé. Une grande partie de la boue qu'il portait disparut et, par la même occasion, le regard que lui lançait désapprobateur sa femme.

"Bonne journée ?" demanda Ron sans remarquer que sa femme venait de lui lancer un sortilège.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche sans q'un son n'en sorte pour autant. La jeune femme s'asseya au côté de Ron.

"Comme tous les ans, tout le monde ne parle que de la fête de la Victoire... Tous le monde semble avoir oublié ce que nous avons vécu et... L'avoir oublié."

Ron passa sa main dans le dos de sa compagne. Il lui caressa doucement les épaules.

"Dix ce sont déjà passés, je ne sais pas si ce fut long ou court... La première année, à l'anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard, on rendais honneur aux sacrifices qui ont été fait pour que nous puissions vivre en liberté... En a peine dix ans, ça s'est transformé en une fête banale, juste bon pour avoir une journée de repos et en profiter pour boire plus que de raison."

Hermione regardait devant elle, le visage determiné. Ron soupira.

"Ca veut dire que notre monde est en paix. Il vaut mieux que les gens fassent la face, plutôt qu'il ne s'entretue, non ?"

Hermione aquiesca. Oui, ça valait mieux.

Pourtant, elle avait cette étrange impression. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle ne s'était jamais sentie en sécurité. Comme si elle redoutait que cette paix n'était en faite qu'une façade, une illusion.

Ron se leva et prit la main de sa femme.

"Ginny ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, tous comme Fred et George. A notre tour de rendre honneur à cette victoire."

La sorcière suivit Ron jusqu'à la cuisine.

Elle se faisait juste des idées, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Chapitre 1 Fin

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 : Un monde tourmenté !**

**Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous à t-il plu ? Le rythme sera donc de deux chapitres par semaine (le Mercredi et le Samedi), avec des chapitres d'à peu près de cette longueur. Ca vous va ? Je vous dit donc à Mercredi pour la suite !**

**Octoplus**


End file.
